As described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-240822, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-237957 and etc., work vehicles such as backhoe loaders are provided with an axle housing. A differential gear mechanism is disposed in the center part within the axle housing, while axles are extended right and left from the differential gear mechanism. Further, components are disposed between the axles and the inner wall of the axle housing, including bearings for supporting the axles in a rotatable state and oil seals for sealing lubricating oil residing inside the axle housing.
Further, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-258167 describes an axle housing in a crawler-type travelling unit of a work vehicle. In the axle housing described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-258167, axles are also disposed inside the housing while penetrating therethrough. Further, bearings are disposed on end portions of the axle housing in order to support the axles, while oil seals are disposed further outwards of the bearings in order to seal lubricating oil residing inside the axle housing.